Besos con sabor a vodka
by Zedfer
Summary: -Shōnen ai- Su cabello ondulado capturaba el característico olor del tabaco y sus brillantes ojos violetas me recordaban de manera inevitable al monje malhumorado. -Gojyo/Sanzo-


Besos con sabor a vodka

**Besos con sabor a vodka**

Bebía ya sin sentir el sabor de lo que pasaba por mi garganta; no estaba del todo seguro en qué momento mi cuerpo se rindió a los efectos de licor pero de lo que sí estaba conciente era el hecho de encontrarme alcoholizado. 

Lo supe desde el momento en que sentí un cosquilleo correr por mi mano derecha hasta entumecerla, primera señal de que mis tragos iban fuera de control, claro que al sentirme tan relajado y alegre dejé pasar el oportuno aviso de mi cuerpo. 

Seguí bebiendo.

Más inercia que gusto, un trago tras otro el embriagante líquido recorría mi cuerpo llegando a aquellas fibras de mi ser aún sin intoxicar. Y es que, debo de confesar, a penas notaba el vaso vacío volvía a llenarlo con la botella que no sé ni a qué hora pedí al cantinero. 

¡Bah!, ¡qué más daba!, no es como si cada noche hiciera lo mismo, aunque no estaba lejos de la posibilidad. Reí para mis adentro para, pocos segundos después, perder el control de mis reacciones y soltar una sonora carcajada al imaginar la cara de fastidio de Sanzo y los constantes regaños preocupados por parte de Hakkai.

–Pareces divertirte –escuché una voz femenina a mi costado derecho; inmediatamente giré de mi posición y mi atención se clavó en la sensual mujer que me miraba fijamente. Descaradamente pasé mi vista desde sus piernas hasta los cabellos azabaches. Voluptuosa y hermosa y seguramente con algunas copas de más, tal como era mi caso. –¿Puedo hacerte compañía?. 

Con la pregunta mis sospechas fueron más que confirmadas, la mujer se encontraba en un estado etílico muy parecido al mío pues de encontrarse sobria hubiese esperado que yo me acercara a ella, como buen hombre conquistador. 

–Hazme el honor –respondí colocando la botella a su total disposición, por su parte sonrió satisfecha aceptando la invitación más, en vez de sentarse en el banquillo desocupado, hizo de mis piernas un buen asiento; yo no me quejé.

Seguimos bebiendo, platicando de cosas irrelevantes mientras el humo de nuestro cigarrillo compartido se volatizaba en el ambiente. Su cabello ondulado capturaba el característico olor del tabaco y sus brillantes ojos violetas me recordaban de manera inevitable al monje malhumorado. 

Chasqueé mi lengua en desaprobación.

¿Por qué pensaba en el rubio cuando a mi total disposición tenía a una bella mujer dispuesta a complacerme?. 

Absorto en mis propios pensamientos sólo pude sentir como la espesa cabellera de mi acompañante acariciaba mis hombros hasta que su aliento chocó cerca de mis labios; buscaba ser besada y posiblemente que la llevara a mi cama a retozar por el resto de la noche, y lo hubiera hecho pero…¡ARG!, ¡SUS MALDITOS OJOS!.

No podía o no quería dejar de evocar la imagen de Sanzo, sencillamente no se me antojaba besarla y peor si seguía con la imagen del individuo que debía ayudar y proteger en casos de extrema necesidad. 

–Has tomado demasiado –dije apartando mi rostro de aquél que pretendía besarme –, ¿o es que eres así de fácil? –. Claramente mis palabras la molestaron, su rostro relajado y seductor adquirió un gesto indignado, sus finos labios se apretaron fuertemente por el coraje e inmediatamente se levantó de mis piernas para abandonar el bar.

¡En fin!, sea como fuere nuevamente me encontraba en compañía conmigo mismo, la única diferencia es que el alcohol se me había terminado y no tenía más dinero para continuar bebiendo. 

Me levanté del asiento y, como la chispa que cae sobre la pólvora, sentí por completo los estragos del alcohol sobre mi cuerpo; la cabeza en suspensión, como si flotara en la nada, mis piernas a penas podían mantener el equilibrio y la mirada tan borrosa como si una ligera capa de neblina se hubiera convertido en la sombra de mis ojos.

Sonreí de medio lado, seguro estaba que, el día cercano me esperaba con una desagradable resaca; ni que hacerle.

Introduje mi mano izquierda a uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y saqué todo el dinero para dejarlo sobre la barra. Me despedí del cantinero con mala coordinación y tambaleándome hasta la salida abandoné el local donde muchos ya se encontraban dormidos sobre las mesas y sillas.

De no ser por uno que otro vagabundo, las calles del pueblo se encontrarían totalmente desiertas. Pero no podía culparlos por estar en sus casas y descansando en la comodidad de sus lechos; la madrugada era fría y con un deje de que pronto la lluvia azotaría, además no eran horas para que la gente normal anduviera paseando.

Me detuve.

No podía recordar cual era el nombre de la posada en que nos hospedamos por lo que decidí recargarme en un muro cercano hasta que mi mente se aclarara lo suficiente para recordar dónde esperaban mis compañeros.

Mientras esperaba decidí fumar el último cigarrillo de la noche y eso hubiera estado muy bien pero al mismo tiempo que el rojizo plasma empezaba a quemar el tabaco las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron a la tierra. 

–¡Genial! –espeté con sarcasmo cuando, de un momento a otro, me encontraba empapado de pies a cabeza. 

Quizá la lluvia me ayude a la memoria pensé cerrando mis ojos y elevar mi cara al golpe directo de las pequeñas lágrimas del cielo; dejé el cigarrillo caer pues mojado no me servía de nada. 

Disfruté de la fría caricia de las gotas de lluvia y también el gélido viento colarse hasta mis huesos entumecidos, aunque ni uno ni otro me ayudaba a bajarme lo ebrio. 

–Sólo un idiota busca una pulmonía.

Esa voz…

Inconfundible, la conocía demasiado bien como para fingir indiferencia y no reaccionar ante ella. 

–Pues yo veo a dos –respondí una vez bajado mi rostro para encontrarme con el que me hablaba. Debía dejarle claro que no era el único que se encontraba en el camino de la naturaleza.

Sanzo se limitó a verme con desaprobación y un deje de molestia pero, en mi caso, yo lo quería cerca.

–¡Ey!, dame una mano –añadí arrastrando las palabras; sabía que no le caería en gracia mi petición pero esperaba no me mandara al diablo, realmente necesitaba un apoyo para no caer estrepitosamente por falta de equilibrio. 

Tras hablar me dispuse a avanzar un par de pasos, los suficientes como para romper la poca distancia que nos separaba. Lo vi enarcar la ceja izquierda, al menos eso me pareció, y suspirar resignado, creo que al final se percató que sí necesitaba su ayuda.

–Que no se te vuelva costumbre –dijo de mala gana al colocarse a mi lado para que pudiera echarle el brazo tras el cuello y reposarlo sobre su hombro.

–Mh, no te prometo nada. 

–No tientes a la suerte, mi paciencia no es demasiada.

–Ajaja, y yo no soy ciego –reí aún tabaleándome–, sé perfectamente quién me ayuda, no eres Hakkai; y ahora que lo pienso –hice una pausa deteniendo nuestro andar–, ¿a qué debo el honor de que el mismísimo monje Sanzo haya venido a buscarme?. 

–¿Qué te hace pensar que he venido por ti?.

–La verdad…–traté de pensar con claridad– no tengo idea, pero puedes darme una razón para creer lo contrario.

–Cállate y camina –refunfuñó con fastidio–, tus estupideces me irritan. 

–Lo sé. 

La lluvia no parecía querer apaciguarse, todo lo contrario, a cada paso iba arreciando más y más hasta vernos en la necesidad de parar bajo un toldo maltrecho, en una de las callejuelas cercanas a la calle principal. 

Para ese momento el exceso al que me había sometido ya no era demasiado, podía pensar con más claridad y de mi vista desapareció la pequeña neblina que me impedía enfocar las cosas; otro cuento eran mis piernas. 

–Vaya diluvio –comenté girando mi rostro para apreciar mejor el perfil de Sanzo. Ahí estaban, con ese aire de misterio y algo más, mirándome fijamente…midiendo mis palabras, mis acciones. 

Hipnotizándome irremediablemente...

Es que no podía aceptar que alguien con tan hermosos ojos tuviera una actitud tan nefasta. Frío, egoísta, violento y con un orgullo tan inmenso como el océano, además que de monje no tiene más que el título; entre los cigarrillos y la bebida dan mucho que cuestionar. Y, sin embargo esos ojos…

No me pude controlar. El impulso ganó orillándome hacer lo impensable dentro de mis cinco sentidos. Arremetí contra Sanzo sacando provecho de mi estatura y peso; presentí lo que planeaba o más bien su reacción era por de más predecible por lo que rápidamente llevé mi mano hasta su muñeca y la apreté tan fuerte como me era posible y mi coordinación me lo permitía 

Si iba a dispararme quería que tuviera un verdadero motivo, uno que no pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente. 

–¡Maldito! –escupió algo dolorido contra mi brusquedad, no lo culpaba, ni siquiera yo era capaz de medir la fuerza que ejercía sobre su muñeca y quijada. 

–Sabes que no te respeto y si no lo sabías…–sonreí de medio lado ante lo que iba a hacer, ni yo lo creía –entérate. 

El corazón me latía con premura, señal inequívoca de lo inevitable, cerré mis ojos y rompí toda clase de distancia entre nuestros rostros. 

La tensión de su cuerpo, la negativa y el rechazo a mis labios; mi respiración acompasándose y, finalmente, pude sentir como se formaba una ola de delicioso escalofrío en mi pecho que pronto se expandió por el resto de mi cuerpo, electrizándome, empujándome a buscar más de lo que había conseguido. 

Embriagante, es la palabra exacta para describir el sabor de la boca ajena. 

Lentamente fui introduciendo mi lengua, sólo en busca de aquella con la que pudiera luchar. Me enredé contra su lengua y la obligue a responder a mis exigencias al tiempo que, cada vez que era necesario, intercambiábamos respiraciones para suministrar nuestros pulmones con aire fresco. 

Uno, dos…quizá tres minutos, no estoy seguro, tal vez más, tal vez menos. Lo que sé es que el contacto de nuestras bocas fue suficiente como para que me confiara y descuidara mi guardia. 

De un momento a otro sentí como su codo derecho se hundía en la boca de mi estómago, un golpe tan fuerte que logró deshacerse de mi agarré y no solo eso, también mandarme de bruces hasta el lodo que se había formado a causa de la lluvia. 

Estaba sorprendido, más no por el golpe y la mirada amenazante mientras apuntaba directo a mi rostro con el arma. 

–¡VODKA! –exclamé llevando mi mano izquierda hasta la zona golpeada. 

–¿Qué demo…

–Tus besos –me incorporé haciendo uso del poco equilibrio que me quedaba–, saben a vodka.

Lo vi arrugar el entrecejo no sin antes jalar el gatillo dos veces consecutivas, las balas pasaron muy cerca incrustándose una en el lodo, cerca de mi bota derecha, y la otra en un muro.

–Tienes suerte de que ande bebido. –Aclaró con lo que a mi parecer era un leve sonrojo por encima de sus pómulos. Sonreí, bien podían ser ciertas sus palabras o ser yo el causante de tan inusual reacción. 

–Le daré las gracias en cuanto llegue a la cama –contesté avanzando nuevamente hasta el rubio–, anda, Sanzo…te sigo. 

A penas hube terminado de hablar, más de a fuerza que de ganas, se acercó a mí para servirme de apoyo, tal como le había pedido momentos a tras. Mordí mi labio inferior al tiempo que echábamos a andar; lo miré de reojo pensando en que tal vez, con un poco de mi buena suerte, y aprovechándome de sus "tragos", podría volver a probar sus besos con sabor a vodka.

**Fin**

_22 de marzo de 2008_


End file.
